A Bad Influence
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Mary is forced into marrying Francis Bryan. Will he be a bad influence on her?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bad Influence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it**

**Authors Note: Hi! I noticed that there wasn't any fan fiction for these two so…**

**Chapter One**

Cromwell slithered inside the King's chamber; he had some bad news for the King. But then again he probably wouldn't be that bothered.

"What is it Cromwell?" the King asked drily.

"Your daughter the Lady Mary's marriage offer with Princes in France and Spain have been declined"

"So?" he smirked.

Typical of the King, Cromwell didn't know how he could be so callous and cold with his children.

"Well it would be advisable to have the Lady Mary married off as soon as possible" Crowell advised.

"Why?" the King asked.

"Because… (How was he supposed to put this? 'Your daughter isn't getting any younger'). Your daughter might lose more interest if she gets older" Cromwell tried to tread carefully "most Princesses are betrothed when they're a lot younger so the competition will get more difficult".

"You mean she's not getting any younger?" he laughed, "True, I agree with you she needs to get married right away. But I don't want a foreign match; I want her to marry someone at court".

"Who did you have in mind?" Cromwell wondered.

The King carefully stroked his beard while Cromwell waited patiently for an answer.

"How about Sir Francis Bryan? He's single and a close friend" the King smiled.

The King must really hate his daughter, Cromwell thought bitterly. If his daughters were still alive he wouldn't let them anywhere near a man like that.

"Hasn't Sir Francis got a reputation as a womanizer?" Cromwell tried to save Mary.

"He's not bad really. Call him in" the King ordered.

Cromwell bowed slowly and made his way to fetch Sir Francis. When he came back with him Henry rose from his seat and dismissed Cromwell.

"Are you still single?" the King asked.

"Very much so" Francis said with joy.

"Well I would like you to marry my daughter, Lady Mary" the King requested.

Francis was stunned for a few seconds; he didn't want to marry that brat! But he knew better than to deny the King. What the King wants; he gets.

"I'd love to accept your majesties most gracious offer" he lied.

…

The Lady Mary gently cradled her half-brother in her arms. Singing an old Spanish song her Mother taught her, he seemed to like it. Suddenly Cromwell entered the room and Mary put the baby down and faced Cromwell.

"Good afternoon Lady Mary I have some news for you" Cromwell started.

Mary hated Cromwell with all her heart but she was eager to hear the news.

"Your Father, the King is marrying you off to Sir Francis Bryan" Cromwell revealed.

Mary's gulped loudly as her stomach violently dropped. She remembered him from when he gave her those documents to sign. He was horrible!

"No!" she pleaded.

Cromwell has highly sympathetic to Mary, what a horrible choice for a husband. But he wasn't going to let her see that.

"I'm sorry it's the King's orders. You are to be married at court tomorrow at noon from there you will join Sir Francis at…" then Cromwell trailed off.

Mary didn't know why God was punishing her this way? Her husband-to-be was a monster.

"If the King wills it then I will marry him" she stated bravely.

…

"Mary Tudor will you take Francis Bryan to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Mary wanted to scream 'NO!' and run out of the church as far as her legs would carry her. He'd answered his vows with an annoyingly huge smug on his face. Everyone was staring at her to answer, her Father, Cromwell, Brandon, Seymour…everyone was just glaring at her. So she begrudgingly swallowed her pride and answered the question.

"I do" she answered bitterly bringing an even wider smirk on her husband's face.

As the service went on she wanted to run she kept recanting in her head 'one, two, three go!' but she'd still be there.

"I Francis Bryan take you Mary Tudor to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse for richer, for poorer in sickness and health to love and to cherish till death do us part according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow"

Now it was her turn!

"I Mary Tudor take you Francis Bryan to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse for richer, for poorer in sickness and health to love and to cherish till death do us part according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow" she said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Heavenly Father by your blessing let these rings be to Francis Bryan and Mary Tudor a symbol of unending love and faithfulness to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Francis was having a worse time then Mary but he didn't want to show her that, she needed her to know her who was in charge. Dutifully they exchanged rings, almost ending the ceremony.

"In the presence of God and before this congregation Francis Bryan and Mary Tudor have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife" the priest ended merrily.

They church clapped with joy, sadly the opposite feelings of both man and wife. As her husband and she walked down the aisle he gripped her arm painfully tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I'm in charge now. Do not disappoint me" he growled in her ear.

Mary desperately wanted to burst into tears. God save her!

…

The wedding feast was amazing, the wine and ale flowed like water in a stream. But she was left on her own while her new husband gambled, drunk and swore the night away. Mr Cromwell sat down next to her and looked at her sympathetically.

"The King wants to inform you that you and Sir Francis Bryan will be traveling to your home in Buckinghamshire" he smiled weakly.

"Thank you Mr Cromwell" she replied blandly.

He nodded as he went to leave her; she hadn't even had her first dance with her husband yet. Eventually after much ale's after prodded by Brandon, Francis reluctantly asked her to dance. It was cold and emotionless, he carried her roughly. But he never lost his smug smirk on his face that Mary wanted to punch. She felt desperately unhappy, but she didn't want the festivities to end because she knew what would happen next.

…

After being bathed and put in her virgin white night gown. She slipped into their bed chamber, he was unfortunately already there.

"My dear sweet Mary" he smirked as he edged forwards.

"Look!" she yelled as she slowly retreated from him, "You can have as many mistresses as you wish. But I would like to remain a virgin".

"You forget yourself Lady Bryan, I'm the husband" he laughed, "There will be no more of your rebellious nature. It may have cut with your Father but not with me".

Mary felt frightened, but what could she do? Suddenly her grabbed her violently and forced her down to the bed. Then he took away her innocence…

**What do you think? PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bad Influence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews it really brightens my day! **

**Chapter Two**

Mary quietly sobbed into the pillow, repulsed at what she'd just done; and who she did it with. She was hoping her first impression of him was wrong but now…

"Stop moping, I don't know what you're so upset about?" he chuckled.

Mary swiftly sat up in her bed, boiling with rage.

"You just raped me!" she cried.

Francis violently slapped her and tugged her arm towards him.

"When I rape you, you will accept it without protest. Do you understand?"

He gripped her frail arm so tightly she yelped out in pain.

"Yes" she replied in a hushed voice.

Mary returned to sobbing in her pillow. Francis couldn't wait to sneak off to a brothel and get some REAL sex. But it gave him a strange satisfaction to deflower her, make her dirty. He felt dominant over her; he was going to tame this brat. He thought back to when he first met her, giving her, her Father's forms. Like the spoilt snob she was; she refused, she thinks she's above everybody, that everyone is her inferiors. He'd show her…

…

Mary awoke early in the morning to find she was sleeping alone. Which she was thankful for, he probably snuck off to a whore. She felt a tear run crazily down her cheek; it bothered her for some reason. If her Mother had to endure it, so would she. So she slowly got dressed and made her way down to breakfast, to her horror her husband was there.

"Good morning darling" he smirked.

Mary wanted throw the flower vase on the table at his head but she resisted to temptation. Instead she opted for a quiet rage.

"Morning" she replied bitterly sitting down on the table.

She slowly ate her breakfast, not saying a word. Mary briefly wondered how he got his eye patch, but she decided to ask him when she was feeling a bit braver.

"We're leaving at noon" he told her blandly.

"Fine" she sneered.

"I want to make things clear to you" he began.

"What? That you're in command and I have to obey you" she snapped.

"You catch things quickly" he laughed as he got up and left.

Mary ran to their room and slammed the door vigorously and burst into tears. Was this to be her life forever? Stuck in a loveless marriage? What would her Mother think? Mary started to pray on the rosary, reciting it over and over again. Suddenly Francis burst through the door. A cruel smile danced on the edge of his lips. He snatched the rosary from her hand.

"Give that back to me!" she yelled.

"Why do you bother to waste your time with pointless superstation?" he belittled.

"Please! My mother gave me that rosary" she cried.

With a chuckle he broke it and threw it on the floor.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes"

…

Over the next few weeks Mary tried to see as little of her husband as possible. This was easy; because he was mostly at court. Mary was dreadfully unhappy, why had God forsaken her? Mary was walking down the hallway and she heard her husband throwing something. So she went into the room to inspect, he was throwing knives at a target.

"What are you doing?" he asked rudely.

"I heard a noise. Can I have a go?" she wondered bravely.

Francis let out a loud laugh but nodded into agreement and handed her the knife. Mary stood in position, aimed then threw it at the target. It hit the end of the target and Francis let out a snort.

"Your aims off" he huffed, "Let me show you".

He snatched the knife and slowly showed her how to aim. Mary grabbed the knife and tried to imitate him he stood behind her and grabbed her arm and set correct her mistakes. She then threw the knife at the target and got it close to the middle of the target. She let out a yelp of pleasure and thanked him.

"How did you get your eye patch?" she asked, suddenly feeling brave enough.

"At a jousting match" he answered, "Have you ever been to a tavern?"

The randomness of the question startled her.

"Course not!" she answered.

"Then you haven't lived" he smiled, "Do you want to?"

Why was he being so nice to her?

"Ok" she agreed suspiciously.

…

When Mary and Francis entered the tavern she couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone was drinking and…and fornicating! The loud din of common music was in fierce competition with the loud chatter and laughter. The place stunk with B.O and ale, it was disgusting. Men were gambling, women were drinking. This definably not her sort of place, Francis and her were seated on a table near the bar.

"Madame Croft! Two strong ales" he shouted at the rough looking fat woman.

"Ladies don't drink alcohol" Mary complained.

"I give you permission" he smirked; she wasn't going to get out of this that easy.

Madame Croft returned with two strong ales, in jugs that looked like they hadn't been washed in years. Mary despairingly looked into the mug then back at her husband.

"Drink" he smiled as he took a huge gulp of his ale.

Mary took the jug awkwardly in her hands, and then without warning she took a huge swig. The ale was fruity, hot and very strong; her head felt like it was going to explode.

"That's…" she wanted to say disgusting but she couldn't, "Lovely"

They continued to drink lagers', beers, gins and rums throughout the evening. By the fifth round Mary was getting very drunk and tipsy. But Francis remained sober; he was used to the alcohol.

"How are you feeling?" he smirked from across the table.

"Very…dizzy and a little sick" she slurred.

She suddenly let out a burst of laughter.

"I'm drunk" she laughed, "I thought this was some kind of trap"

"Really?" he asked amused.

"I hate my life" She laughed insanely, "First my STUPID Father kicks me and my Mum out for some WHORE then he…" she came out in a fit of giggles, "Marries me off to some…womanizing rapist"

"Life has been unkind to you"

Her laugher ceased immediately.

"Do you want to feel free?" he mused.

"Free?" she slurred.

"Fuck me right now" he dared.

Drunken Mary gazed at him in disbelief.

"What in a public place like some common whore?" she smiled.

"Yes" he smirked, "Let's do it on the table"

Mary's rational thinking had gone out of the window 3 gins ago. Why not? She thought drunkenly, she deserved some freedom and fun.

"Ok" she said slowly.

They both rapidly got up and before Francis could do anything she jumped him on the table.

…

Mary slowly opened her eyes; her head felt like it was going to split in two. Where was she? As she got up she realised she'd slept in the garden. Francis was snoring like a pig next to her, what happened last night? She thought bitterly. She felt awful, like she was going to throw up; which she did. Suddenly Francis started to stir rubbing his eyes intensely.

"Where are we" he yawned.

"In the garden" Mary snapped back suddenly furious with him.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You tell me" she snarled.

"Oh yes I remember now we left the tavern and we…" he said struggling to remember.

"Why did you get me drunk!" she yelled.

"I wanted… oh I don't know!" he replied getting up.

Mary stood up and followed him out of the garden and into their chambers. They both got dressed in silence, neither wanted to remember what they did last night. How could she of just abandoned her principles? Something about him just made her feel so…free!

"I've got a mission from the King. I'll be away for a while" he finally announced.

"For how long?" Mary asked.

"Just a month" and with that he left.

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bad Influence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 3**

Francis had left three weeks ago; Mary had tried to keep herself busy. But she'd missed her monthly by three weeks, she was deeply worried and she kept vomiting. She was with child. Mary hated the thing growing inside her, like a parasite. Would she be able to love it? One of her servants had sent for a doctor.

"_You are definably with child Lady Bryan" the old doctor had smiled._

Mary was now embroidering a gown for herself in the solace of a sunny Sunday afternoon. She began to wonder what to call the baby, definitely not Henry or Francis. Maybe Drake or Charles…

"Lady Bryan is here to see you madam" a servant bowed obediently.

Mary's mother-in-law greeted her with kindness, hugging her tightly.

"It's been so long" Lady Bryan smiled.

"Come take a seat" Mary offered as they sat down.

"How are you finding married life? Is it to your liking?" she smiled.

Mary didn't know what to say, so instead she looked sourly to the ground.

"It's not to your liking?" she sussed.

"I'm sure your son is a lovely man but…" Mary began.

"But…" she edged.

"He treats me so cruelly, and I don't know what I've done to offend him" she moaned.

"What has he done to you?" she asked.

"Rape, he got me drunk…" Mary yelled.

"Oh yes he told me about that" she chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" Mary asked startled.

"He told that you were so frigid he only wanted to…loosen you up a bit"

…

Mary gently got into bed and blew out the candle. It was a cold, crispy night extra blankets were needed to keep her warm. She briefly thought about when her Mother-in-law had said to her. She wasn't frigid she thought bitterly. Maybe a bit…_creak_. What was that? Probably the wind, anyway she didn't think…_creak_. It sounded like a footstep...

"Ahhh!" Mary yelled as someone dragged her out of her bed.

…

Francis returned home after watching Cromwell's execution. A cruel smile was still on his lips, him and Seymour got the executioner drunk. He quickly glanced upstairs; he wasn't in the mood to deal with his uptight wife. He'd enjoyed it when he got her drunk; he just wanted to sully her a little.

"Ahhh!" he heard his wife scream from their room.

He quickly ran upstairs.

…

Mary viciously struggled against her attacker as he pinned her against the wall. She managed to shove him off and began to run out of the door but her attacker was too quick and wrestled her down to the floor. Mary noticed a knife in the man's belt, she made to grab it but someone pulled the intruder of her. It was her husband; both men began to fight each other. The man was a very skilled fighter, Francis struggling; what would happen to her if he lost? Mary noticed a blade on the bedside table. On an impulse she took it, the man and Francis were in some wrestling grip. Mary looked upon them and stabbed the attacker in the heart. His eyes widened and cached hers for a moment, and then they disappeared into oblivion. She'd killed someone. Francis was staring at her in shock; he didn't know she had it in her. Mary waited for it but the guilt didn't come, why didn't she care. She was going to hell for this. Mary fell to the floor in disbelief; all she could do was stare at the body.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Why…" she began.

"He was probably sent by Pole" he answered.

"Why was he after you?" she asked.

"Because me and Seymour have been trying to kill him"

Mary couldn't take this all in, she stood up quickly.

"I've got to tell you something" she stated.

"What" he asked with his mind with the body.

"I'm with child" she began to cry.

Francis suddenly had a striking resemblance to a guppy fish at feeding time. He took her in his arms, while she sobbed fiercely.

"You'll get over it" he tried to comfort, but he hasn't had a lot of practice at this.

"But I am over it" she sobbed, why didn't she feel anything?

**Sorry it's a short one, PLEASE COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bad Influence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 4**

Mary continued to cry in her husband's arms, guilt still had not consumed her.

"Why don't I feel anything?" Mary sobbed, "Am I going to hell?"

Suddenly a crossbow arrow crashed through the window spreading shards of coloured glass all over the carpet. There was a piece of parchment attached to it which Francis swiftly took and opened it.

"What does it say?" Mary asked.

"It's a death threat" he sighed like these were a common occurrence.

"Who is Pole?" she wondered.

"That nutty priest who wants to take the crown" he replied bitterly, "We've got to leave they might come back. That was just a warning"

"Go where?" she pleaded.

"I'm sending you back to court for your own safety, I and Seymour must hunt for Pole"

Why did he care what happened to her?

"Keep that knife with you at all times"

"Ok" she said as she took the knife and buried it under her dress.

…

Mary begrudgingly got in the carriage to take her to court. Francis was staying behind to find Pole with that Seymour bloke. The carriage sped on to her destination, the wind gently whirling around her. She looked to the stars shinning above, the souls of heaven. Her Mother might be up there she thought idly. Would she get to heaven? Properly not, she didn't care that she killed that man. Mary didn't know what to think or feel anymore. She looked at the knife her husband gave her; it was a plain, professional knife with a smooth wooden handle. Lately she'd been feeling a bit queasy, especially around food. She let out a sigh and tried to get some sleep so she closed her aching eyes. Mary must have rested for at least a few hours because when she awoke she could see a touch of pink sprawled across the sky. But something had awoken her sleep, a noise from outside the carriage. 'Not again' she thought, was somebody…suddenly the carriage abruptly stopped.

"David!" she shouted at the driver.

There was no reply, everything was still.

"Hello Mr Thompson?" she cried.

Suddenly a man with a black scarf that covered most of his face appeared in the carriage window.

"Mrs Bryan you've got to come with us" his voice was very husky and dry.

Mary grabbed her knife ready to protect herself.

"And where are you taking me?" she asked trying to sound brave.

"Pole wants a few words with you, concerning your husband and the crown"

…

Francis shuffled in his place; the King was not an easy man to deal with.

"So then the intruder attacked you and you killed him?" the King asked.

"Yes" he lied, "Then there was a death note shot through my window. I would like your majesties permission to go with Seymour and track him down"

Francis didn't want the King to know that it was in fact Mary who killed him.

"You not only have my permission; you have my blessing" he King smiled.

A messenger suddenly burst through the doors.

"The Lady Mary has been kidnapped" he yelled.

"Pole" the King said coldly, "You must find him Bryan, that traitor has an appointment with my chopping block"

…

Mary tried freeing herself from her bonds; she was tied to a wall of a ship in a cell. She didn't know where it was taking her. This couldn't have happened at a worst time, she was pregnant. A man came down the steps that led to her cell and smiled faintly at her.

"Welcome aboard the 'Phoenix' Lady Mary" he began.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked harshly.

"To meet Pole, he has a proposition for you" he answered.

"What sort of proposition?" she wondered.

"It's not for me to say M'Lady" he grinned.

…

Francis and Seymour climbed the walkway on to the traveling ship. They were sailing to Cadiz; a source told them that Pole might be staying there. Francis felt a deep pain in his gut; he was worried for his wife and unborn child. If they beat her around they might hurt the baby. Seymour could see the stress on his co-worker's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Let's just find Pole" Francis said simply.

They quickly found their cabins on board, they were decent enough. A storm was gathering up fast.

…

Pole knelt down for prayer; he crossed himself lightly on the chest. He's ordered the Princess Mary to be brought to him; she could be of some use to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bad Influence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it**

Mary woke up with a start, she quickly grabbed the pail and was sick into it. She held her hand on her stomach breathing softly. She's been at sea for two months now and her pregnancy was getting worse. Mary had been sick every mourning and her breasts had gotten sore. She'd only been allowed out of the cabin twice a day. The food here was awful, Mary swore she'd never complain about food again.

The vessel had stopped, the normal swaying of the boat had ceased. Had they landed?

"Take the prisoner!" one of them spat.

Two of the kidnapers had burst in and taken Mary roughly off the boat. As she arrived at the top deck the fresh air felt rich on her face. They manhandled her off the boat and into a carriage which sped off quickly to a local church. They wasted no time and roughly pulled her inside. Finally they shoved her into a room and left her there. But she wasn't alone a clergyman was smiling at her.

"Sit" he offered kindly.

Mary complied and sat down.

"I'm sorry for the way you were brought here. But I have a proposition for you"

"What kind of proposition?" Mary wondered.

"I would like to offer you a deal. If you help me in my campaign for the throne, I can help you. I will restore you as the heir to the throne, declare you legitimate and I will restore Catholicism back to England" Pole offered.

"How can I help you?" Mary shrugged.

"You are very popular in England, you have a way with the people. You know them, you could be of great use"

"What's the catch?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"I will help you, I'll get rid of your husband so you can marry whom you choose. And the offspring from your next marriage will rule after me"

Obviously he didn't know about the child. Mary wanted to keep it that way. But how was she going to hide her pregnancy? The offer was a tempting one. Did she want to be rid of her heartless husband? Yes. Did she want to betray her country and her Father? No. But it didn't matter anymore whether she liked Francis or not the fact remained that she was carrying his child. So she decided to refuse Pole's offer.

"While that is a very tempting offer, I am afraid that I must decline. I cannot betray my Father not to mention my country" Mary replied stiffly.

"Must I remind you that Catholicism will once again be restored in England if you help me" Pole reminded her flatly.

"Which is important to me but I still cannot betray my Father" Mary protested.

"Mary, don't you think it's more important to serve the see of Rome, Our Holy Father then to some earthly King" Pole pointed out.

Mary thought it over, he had a point the Pope's authority overrules the King's.

"You have a good point but I'm afraid that..." Mary began.

Mary decided to tell Pole about the pregnancy he was bound to find out anyway. Pole looked at her face searching for an answer.

"That?" Pole wondered.

"I'm afraid that you are too late. I am pregnant" Mary announced.

Pole's face automatically dropped, his eyes were beginning to bulge out of they're sockets in shock. Mary tried to contain her laughter, his face was very amusing.

"Pregnant?" he asked like he'd never heard of the word.

"Yes and my husband is the Father" Mary confirmed.

"That's not too problematic..." Pole said but he sounded unsure.

"I am sorry your eminence, it's too late. If it wasn't for that villain's child in me I would of gladly joined you in your campaign" Mary apologised.

"I have an idea that might work, the Pope could announce your child as a bastard so it can't inherit the throne"

"On what grounds?" Mary asked.

Mary couldn't see any grounds to have then divorced, they'd consummated the marriage. So she couldn't understand how it could be annulled. She briefly thought about what her husband was doing now...

...

"The captain says we should reach land in a few days" Thomas Seymour reported as he entered Bryan's cabin.

"Good" Francis replied drily.

Francis was staring out the window with his mind elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about his wife and his unborn child. Seymour felt a deep pang of sympathy for him. Ever since they began they're hunt Francis seemed to be some place else.

"We're going to find her" Thomas said, he really wasn't very experienced with this comforting thing.

"I hope so if Pole wanted Mary dead he would of killed her in England" Bryan mused.

"Well I know the best temporary cure for pain" Thomas smiled revealing some rum.

Francis laughed for the first time since he set off.

"I've always thought that we think alike" Francis smiled.

Thomas opened the bottle as he sat down next to his friend.

"We'll find Pole. Kill him and then you can take home your stuffy bride" Thomas smirked.

"That's the plan" Bryan chuckled.

Bryan took a swig of the rum which he desperately needed.

"Thank you Tom"

"Rum. The best cure in the world. So how are we going to kill Pole?" Seymour wondered.

"Promise me something"

Tom nodded.

"When we find Pole I get to kill him" Bryan said darkly.

"Sure" Thomas nodded, "How are you going to kill him?"

"Have you had your dinner yet?"

"No" Thomas shook his head.

"Then I can tell you" Bryan smirked evilly.

...

"Mary?" Pole cried trying to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"I think I know how to solve this situation. Since you were married without the Pope's permission OR by a proper priest. I do believe you can get a divorce" Pole beamed.

Did Mary want a divorce? A little part of her was screaming against it but she didn't understand it. She hated Bryan right? Was his child affecting her thoughts?

"Why do you look less then pleased?"

"I need time to think this through" Mary sighed.

"Of course" Pole said, "Harris will show you to your room"

The man called Harris led her to some basic rooms which were quite confortable. He left her alone with her thoughts. Did she want to make her her child a bastard? Could she do what her father did to her? Mary started crying, she didn't know what to do!

**Please Review!**


End file.
